1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electronic device for editing a dual image and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
As functions of electronic devices have been developed, electronic devices having a dual camera function may photograph objects facing their front and rear surfaces simultaneously. Because these electronic devices having the dual camera function may photograph the objects facing their front and rear surfaces simultaneously, they fulfill various needs of users.
However, there is an inconvenience in that a conventional electronic device having a dual camera function may not edit a dual image which is previously stored according to preference of a user thereof by not storing just a front image or a rear image, and storing only a dual image.
Accordingly, a need exists to develop an electronic device for separately storing a front image and a rear image and generating various dual images according to the preference of the user instead of storing only a dual image.